This invention relates to an optoelectronic device comprising a combination of a light emitter and a light-sensitive device.
In one known combination of a light emitter and a light-sensitive device, an input electrical current causes the light emitter to emit light which is received by the light-sensitive device to produce or modify an output electrical current. Such a combination may be used to provide non-electrical coupling between two electric circuits.
In another known combination of a light emitter and a light-sensitive device, a light input to the light-sensitive device produces or modifies an electric current flowing therefrom to a light emitter, the light emitter producing a light output related to the light input to the combination. Such a combination may be used as a light amplifier or repeater.